


The Cure to Tears

by silencedancer



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, exchange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy is visited by an upset Harley and she does what she can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure to Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Written for a DC Comics Halloween fic exchange.

"There my dear," said Pamela Isley to the plant she just finished watering. The flowering plant was one of many in the greenhouse that was part of Pamela's house. Lately she had been claiming that she had reformed and was now studying plants to help people, but in reality, she still was cultivating plants for their poisons in her greenhouse. She had not yet found a worthy use for them, but she knew that unfortunately there will eventually will be a reason to prune her precious plants for their poisons.

Sighing at the thought of hurting her babies, even if it helped them, Pamela walked into her house, which was also filled with greenery. Unlike the plants in the greenhouse, these plants got her special attention every day. They were her favorites and the really favored and potent ones were in her bedroom.

She started on her rounds and while she was tending to a plant in her living room, she heard a desperate knocking on her door.

Annoyed at the disruption of her peaceful sanctuary, she yelled, "Leave me alone! I'm not buying anything or doing whatever else you want me to do!" However, the banging on the door continued and Pamela heard sobbing from the person on the other side, which caused her to pause and listen.

"I'm not selling anything, honest, Red," said a small voice, that Pamela automatically recognized to be that of Harley Quinn, one of the few people she considered to be a friend these days. She turned her attention away from the plant she was tending and opened her front door to a crying Harley, who threw herself into Pamela's arms and started babbling through her tears.

Pamela could hardly make out what Harley was saying. All she could gather was that the Joker once again was being an abusive bastard who constantly criticized Harley and finally kicked her out for some inane reason, like not washing his socks properly. Either way, Pamela knew just what to do to help Harley. She led Harley over to the couch and sat her down with a box of tissues. Harley sniffed loudly and blew her nose into the tissues, unable to stop crying.

Shaking her head, Pamela went into her kitchen and grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream from the freezer and a sedative of her own making from the cabinet. When she came back to Harley, she only gave her enough sedative to calm her down. Once Harley did calm down, Pamela offered Harley the pint of ice cream, which Harley gratefully accepted.

"What happened Harley?" said Pamela as gently as she could. She was very concerned about the girl as Harley was prone to being overdramatic at times, but all Harley could really do was eat her ice cream and cry.

After a couple of minutes of this, Harley finally spoke and said, "He said I could never do anything right and that he didn't want to ever see me ever again and he didn't even tell me what I did wrong!"

Pamela sighed. This was all too typical of the almost unpredictable madman that was the Joker.

"Honey, I think you're wonderful and I think you need some girl time away from him. Up to it?" Pamela said this with a grin because at least now she could have a bit of fun. Maybe even fun that wasn't illegal.


End file.
